1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable closure systems and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle fender protection device for preventing a fender of a vehicle from being scratched or dented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retractable closure systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, retractable closure systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,987,942; and 4,273,377; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,039; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,568,037; 4,518,194; and 4,583,777.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle fender protection device. The inventive device includes a housing assembly adapted for removably coupling to the rear fender of the truck. A fender cover adapted for selectively hanging over the rear fender of the truck to absorb dent and scratch causing impacts. The fender cover is extendable from and retractable into said housing assembly.
In these respects, the vehicle fender protection device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a fender of a vehicle from being scratched or dented.